


Aver

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [519]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Well they found the crime scene, but where is the body?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/02/2000 for the word [aver](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/02/aver).
> 
> aver  
> to assert or affirm with confidence; declare in a positive or peremptory manner.  
> Law. to allege as a fact.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #212 Shakespeare.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aver

Ducky had never seen a crime scene quite like this. It was obvious that a crime had taken place here. You couldn’t have this much blood spatter in a room without someone dying horrifically. There was no body though. All they had was a note in the middle of this room.

It had been bagged and was ready to be taken to Abby for further investigation. 

“The game is afoot.” Ducky mused. “That’s a shakespeare quote, you know?”

“It’s also the truth. The game is clearly afoot.” Tony averred.

“Well call me when you find a body.” Ducky murmured heading back to NCIS headquarters and leaving the agents to their search.

Tony sighed. This was not the start of a good day for the MCRT. A case like this was guaranteed to put Gibbs in a foul mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
